Reflections Through the Mirror: Reversed Universes
by TranquilityGoddess
Summary: This is a story of a girl who gathered the Seven Seishi of Suzaku... ...As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth...and begin...
1. Chapter the 1st: The Girl of the Legend

**Disclaimer:** I think it ought to be obvious now; I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, as it belongs rightly to Ms. Yuu Watase.

**A/N:**

****

****

Inspired by a fanfiction I have just read (_"Fushigi Yuugi sorta: Through the Looking Glass"_), I decided to write this.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as well as constructive criticism. Flames are all right once in a while.

This is an Alternate-Universe fic, which means everything doesn't go exactly like the Manga or the Anime.

In this fanfiction, Yui is the Suzaku no Miko, and Hotohori is the one who rescues she and Miaka (he's still the Emperor, though.)

* * *

Reflections Through the Mirror: Reversed Universes

by TranquilityGoddess

* * *

__

__

_Chapter One:_

__

__

_The Girl of t__he Legend -- Suzaku's Own_

* * *

"Hurry, Miaka!" said Hongou Yui.

"Jeez!" said her best friend, Yuuki Miaka. "What's your rush anyway?"

Both Yui and Miaka plowed through the crowds of students.

"I need to get to the library to return a book," said Yui exasperatedly. "I thought I told you that yesterday! Never mind. Anyway, which High School are you taking?"

Miaka mumbled something Yui couldn't make out. "Sorry?" she said. "I--I didn't hear."

Miaka spoke a bit louder, but Yui still can't hear her. "What?" inquired Yui.

"J--Jonan," said Miaka slowly.

"JONAN HIGH!?" shouted Yui; "but those tests are like impossible!"

"Yeah, well, we're friends right? Best friends, too!" said Miaka. "Oh wow, this is the National Library?" she breathed as she saw the tall building in front of her.

"Yep!" said Yui, dragging her friend inside.

And, all of a sudden, everything went red and everything froze except for Yui. She heard a loud bird-like sound...and then it came closer, and Yui saw that it was a phoenix, floating up the stairs of the library. But...a phoenix!? Then, everything became normal again.

"Miaka!" she said, "did you see that?"

"...See what?" asked Miaka unsurely.

"That phoenix!" said Yui. "You mean you didn't see it?"

"You're reading too much, Yui-chan!" said Miaka, smiling.

'I am?' thought Yui. 'But I know I saw that phoenix!'

After returning the book to the librarian, Yui decided to do a little bit of exploring. After purchasing Miaka three chip bags and three sodas, they both ventured up to where Yui claimed she saw the 'phoenix.' The letters clearly said on the door they ended up, "RESTRICTED SECTION. EMPLOYEES ONLY."

"Yui?" said Miaka. "There's nothing--"

But Yui was already undoing the lock. She opened the door, and saw a book lying on the floor. On the spine of the book, she read it out loud, "'The Universe of the Four Gods.'" She opened the book, and saw that the pages were blank.

She closed it, motioned Miaka to sit beside her, and then opened it again--and words were there, on all pages. 'How odd!' thought Yui to herself.

And, a bright crimson light arouse from the book, enveloping both girls.

As they landed with a soft thump on the ground beneath them, they never got to place their surroundings, for as soon as they thumped, four burly men took advantage of their current state, and started to tear off their blouse. Miaka and Yui slapped them, but the men seemed to get more eager. That is, until--

"STOP!" shouted a man's commanding voice. "I ORDER YOU!"

A galloping of hoofs was heard, and a man with chestnut hair in a low tie and amber eyes riding on a silver-white horse a sword in his hand. "Y--Your Highness!" they all stuttered, and then left.

'Y--Your Highness!?' shouted Yui in her mind, and the man's voice brought her back to her senses.

"Hello," he said softly, "the name is Saihitei Seishuki; what, per se, brings you two here?"

"Seriously, Your Majesty," answered Yui, bowing lowly. "We--we don't know where we are; where are we, anyway?"

"We are in my Empire," answered Saihitei. "The Empire of Konan; the Land of the Great Phoenix, Suzaku. It is what he protects."

"Yes, Your Highness," said Yui. "Thank you, Your Highness, for saving us," and Miaka echoed, "Thanks."

"Well, first of all, stop calling me 'Your Highness' and 'Your Majesty,'" said Saihitei. "It's either Saihitei...or Hotohori. Secondly, you're both welcome. Thirdly, please, tell me your names."

"My name's Hongou Yui--ah, Yui Hongou, Your Hi--, ah, Hotohori," said Yui, reminding to catch herself.

"Welcome to Konan, Yui," said Hotohori softly.

"I'm Miaka Yuuki, Hotohori!" said Yui's friend.

"Welcome to Konan, Miaka," said Hotohori, though not as softly.

'I sense Seiryuu within that girl,' thought Hotohori; 'but impossible! Can--can they both be--?'

"Earth to Hotohori!" said Yui, and Hotohori snapped out of his thoughts.

"Err, yes?" he asked.

"I was wondering--we were wondering..." began Yui, but then Hotohori stopped her.

"We? Where is your friend, Miaka?" he asked.

"MIAKA?!" shouted Yui in confusion. "MIAKA!"

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"Ouch!" said Miaka, landing on her backside back in the library. 'Where's Yui!?' she asked herself, and then noticed the open "The Universe of the Four Gods" in front of her.

And she began reading it, "'And the girl from another world walked with the Emperor of Konan as he led her to the Temple of Suzaku.'"

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"So, Hotohori," said Yui. "Would you have your guards search her, please?"

"Yes, I will," said Hotohori, leading her inside the palace. He led her to a huge temple near the Southern Pavilion, a few rooms from Saihitei's own rooms. The temple had a large phoenix-like roof.

He held her hand in his, and pulled out a ring shaped like a phoenix. "Yui-sama, may you become the Suzaku no Miko in the honour of Konan?"

* * *

****

****

**Ending A/N:**

Sorry it was so short. (sweat-drops) But I hope it's good!

Preview:

Hotohori has asked Yui to become the Suzaku no Miko; will she accept? Or will she decline?

Next:

Suzaku no Miko -- The First Three Sei To Be Found!


	2. Chapter the 2nd: Suzaku no Miko

**Disclaimer:** See Chap. 1.

**A/N:**

Well, it's turning out like I expected, and I really liked the beginning! I wish I can just write all the time like this...

__

__

_Previously on "Reflections Through the Mirror: Reversed Universes":_ Miaka Yuuki was sent back to her own world, as Yui Hongou stayed in Konan. The Emperor of the Land, Saihitei Seishuki, otherwise known as "Hotohori," just asked Yui to become the Suzaku no Miko! Her answer...find out!

* * *

__

__

_Chapter Two:_

__

__

_Suzaku no Miko -- __The First Three Sei To Be Found!_

* * *

He held her hand in his, and pulled out a ring shaped like a phoenix. "Yui-sama, may you become the Suzaku no Miko in the honour of Konan?"

"Ah," she stammered, "I--I don't know what a 'Suzaku no Miko' does, but if you'll guide me, I'd be happy to be the Suzaku no Miko."

Saihitei stood up, hugged Yui tight, put the elegant ring on her finger (which seemed to fit it perfectly well) and said, "Thank you, Lady Yui. Wo ai ni.1"

''Wo...ai...ni'!?' shouted Yui in her mind. 'No way! So soon!?'

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"Darn, Yui!!" wailed Miaka. "You are so lucky!!"

She munched on the chips Yui bought for her, and then read once more. "'The newly found Suzaku no Miko took her first lessons the very next day.'"

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

It turned out, Yui's first lesson was fencing with Saihitei. "Really, Hotohori!" she said. "I'm not much of a fencer, much less a sword-wielder!"

"And that is why, Lady Yui," explained Hotohori, "we are having this lesson. Now, grip your rapier like so," and he showed her how to grip it. In a moment's time, Yui had the grip right, and then started to spar with the Emperor.

In a matter of seconds, Yui tripped on her own two feet, and collapsed, landing on Hotohori's chest. She blushed furiously as she saw how close his face was to her's. It smelled like cherry sakura blossoms, and she loved that smell so much.

"Eh..." mumbled Yui. "Sorry!"

"D-don't worry," muttered Hotohori, sitting himself and Yui on his bed. "It's fine."

"Tell me, Hotohori-san," said Yui. "Tell me more about Suzaku Sei you told me about yesterday."

"Well," began the Emperor. "The Suzaku Sei--there are seven of them, as there are to each God, Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko, and of course Suzaku. The Sei are also seen in the stars on a clear night, if you haven't noticed, I'll show you later tonight. Suzaku has seven. From Taiitskun, I've learned their names. Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko. Taiitskun also mentioned my name."

"You are a Suzaku Sei!?" shouted Yui.

"Yes," he said, and then craned his neck so Yui could see the left side of it, where the red Suzaku character glowed.

"'Star!'" said Yui.

"Yes," said Hotohori again. "But I'm afraid since I'm also the Emperor of Konan, this has placed me in a disposition of going to fight along with the other Sei if we have to."

"Oh, what a displeasure," said Yui. "But then again, while you're here, you wouldn't be putting yourself in danger, right?"

"That's a point."

"Hotohori-san," questioned Yui. "Yesterday, when you told me, 'Wo ai ni,' did you mean it?"

"..." Hotohori was silent. "Lady Yui--"

"Stop!" she cried. "Stop treating me like some piece of royalty when I'm not!"

"Yui--but you are royalty!" answered Hotohori; "you're a Suzaku no Miko! You're the most important person in Konan, Yui! Don't forget that!"

But Yui almost did forget the ring on her finger, and the promise she made that she would be the Suzaku no Miko.

"Why--why did you ask me to become the Suzaku no Miko?"

"Your friend, Miaka," said Hotohori, "as soon as I saw her, I felt Seiryuu's energy surging through her veins. I could NOT have a creature of Seiryuu within my palace, much less my Empire!"

"What is with you!?" asked Yui. "What is this conflict between Kutou!?"

"Kutou has been Konan's enemy ever since Kutou defeated Hokkan, Land of Byakko, and Sairou, Land of Genbu," said Hotohori. "Kutou's people are war people; they never rest! Kutou's army is already at Konan's border!"

"Your Majesty!" a guard shouted, entering his room. "I found this--" and he thrust a young man--around eighteen to twenty--to the floor "--commoner snooping around the castle walls!"

"Thank you," Hotohori said to the guard, and the guard bowed. "You are dismissed." The guard left, and Hotohori looked at the teal-haired young man on the floor. And he felt a red glow in his eyes. The teal-haired young man looked up with his eyes, and Hotohori saw a Suzaku character on his forehead. "'Ogre...'" muttered Hotohori.

The young man turned away. "Answer me; are you a Sei of Suzaku?" asked Yui, stepping up from behind the Emperor.

The young man just answered lowly, "Yes; and before you make your judgement, I was doing nothing but admiring the palace when the guard caught me."

"Yes, yes, I believe you," said Hotohori; "but, as you can see, the guards here are fairly over-protective of the Konan Empire's palace; Kutou's troops are on our border, are they not?"

"Seiryuu!?" shouted the young man. "...Nakago!"

"Yes, what of the Shogun?" said Hotohori.

"He's my friend...well, before he became a Seiryuu Sei, we were."

"Tell me," said Yui softly, stooping down to her knees, "is your name, perhaps, 'Tamahome' of the Suzaku Sei?"

"Yes, Suzaku no Miko," answered the young man, bowing lowly towards Yui. "I am Tamahome of the Suzaku Sei, known as Sou Kishuku."

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"'And the teal-haired young man stood up, shaking hands with the emperor,'" read Miaka. "Yui...!" and she drew her friend's name into a long whine. "Why do you get the good-looking guys?"

And she looked around, and saw the clock. 'FOUR A.M.!?' shouted Miaka in her mind. 'GODS, Keisuke will KILL me!!' But she didn't leave, and just kept on reading.

"'The Sei, Tamahome, spoke up, saying that he knew of another Suzaku Sei.'"

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"Who is this other Suzaku Sei that you know of, Tamahome-san?" asked Yui softly.

"He is your healer, Your Majesty," said Tamahome. "The one you call Myojuan is the Suzaku Sei, 'Mitsukake.'"

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"'The one called Myojuan was called to the Emperor's rooms, and there he, too, was found out to be a Sei of Suzaku.'"

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"Your Highness, I-- I wasn't sure whether to reveal myself or not," said Mitsukake. "I, myself, never knew that you yourself was a Suzaku Sei."

"Ah, common mistakes, common mistakes," said Hotohori, waving it off slightly.

"Mitsukake," said Yui, taking out a scroll Hotohori gave her, and a quill she found close by. "What is your Suzaku power?"

"Healing, Suzaku no Miko," replied Mitsukake revealing the Suzaku character on his left palm.

And Yui scribbled on her scroll:

__

__

_Mitsukake_

__

__

_1) Healing powers._

__

__

_2) Character is "Shin" for Sadness._

__

__

_3) Loaction: left palm._

"And Hotohori? What is yours?"

"Swordsmanship, My Lady," replied Hotohori, showing her the character on the left side of his neck once more.

And Yui wrote:

__

__

_Hotohori_

__

__

_1) Swordsmanship_

__

__

_2) Character is "Sei" for Star._

__

__

_3) Location: left side of neck._

"Tamahome? Yours?"

"Martial arts, Yui-sama," said he, showing the character on his forehead.

And on the scroll was written:

__

__

_Tamahome_

__

__

_1) Martial arts_

__

__

_2) Character is "Oni" for Ogre._

__

__

_3) Location: center of forehead._

"Suzaku no Miko," said Mitsukake. "Would it be easier for you to keep track of the Sei that you find?"

"Yes, Mitsukake," said Yui, tucking the scroll safely in Hotohori's drawer. "Hotohori, I placed it in there for I know that you will take care of it, will you?"

"Of course, My Lady," said Hotohori, bowing.

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"'And the Suzaku no Miko found her first three Sei of Suzaku.'"

* * *

****

****

**Ending A/N:**

(sweat-drops) Another short chapter. Gomen!

A note on the word "Sei:" 'Sei' is short for either "Seishi" or "Shichiseishi" meaning the same thing. The Seven Constellations (or The Seven Star Warriors.) Or even Seishuki.

1'Wo ai ni' means "I love you."

**__**

**__**

**_Preview:_**

Now Yui has found her first three Sei! But...she terribly wants to go back to her own world, and the Sei comply. But a weird thing happens. Where's Miaka?!

**__**

**__**

**_Next:_**

I Need To Return -- Miaka, Where Are You?!


	3. Chapter the 3rd: I Need To Return

**Disclaimer:** See Chap. 1.

**A/N:**

It's going just the way I expected it, and I hope you enjoy! Also, this is just a transition chapter; everything gets heated in the next --hopefully.

__

__

_Previously on "Reflections Through the Mirror: Reversed Universes":_ Hongou Yui, the Suzaku no Miko, has just found her first three Sei, Tamahome (Sou Kishuku), Hotohori (Saihitei Seishuku), and Mitsukake (Myojuan.) What happens next?

* * *

__

__

_Chapter Three:_

__

__

_I Need To Retu__rn -- Miaka, Where Are You?!_

* * *

"'And the Suzaku no Miko found her first three Sei of Suzaku.'"

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"Hotohori..." said Yui. "I need to return to my world, please. I need to see Miaka. I--I need to go!"

"Yui, it's alright. With the power of the Seishi we might be able to support this transportation. Is there anything that connects you with your friend?" asked Hotohori.

"Er, there's our uniforms," said Yui.

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

'She's trying to come back to me?' asked Miaka herself.

"YUI! YUI CAN YOU HEAR ME?" she shouted.

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"Yui! Yui can you hear me?" shouted Miaka's voice.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I heard Miaka--just now," said Yui.

"Can you respond?" asked Mitsukake.

"MIAKA!" shouted Yui.

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"Miaka!" came Yui's voice.

"YUI! COME BACK!"

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"She wants me to go back," said Yui, and then shouted, "MIAKA! CONCENTRATE ON HAVING ME BACK! I'M COMING!"

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"Miaka! Concentrate on having me back! I'm coming!" came Yui's voice again.

"YUI! COME BACK!"

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

And the three Sei of Suzaku surrounded Yui, all three on their knees, chanting prayers with Yui in the middle. She also knelt, calling out, "Suzaku! Bring me back to my world!"

A blinding red light in the shape of a phoenix surrounded Yui's body and lifted her into the air.

At the same time, a blinding blue light in the shape of a dragon surrounded Miaka's body in the real world and lifted her up into the air.

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

Yui returned to her own world, while Miaka was placed into one of the darkest, most dangerous parts of Kutou.

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"Oww...." said Yui, rubbing her head. "Yes! I made it back!"

And then she looked around the library. Miaka wasn't there!

"MIAKA WHERE ARE YOU!?"

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"MIAKA WHERE ARE YOU!?" she heard Yui's voice call out.

"YUI!" she shouted back.

"Eh, who's the li'l lassie talkin' to?" asked a man with a gruff voice.

"Dunno," said another, laughing sourly.

"Whaddaya say?" said another. "This's her, ain't it?"

"Yeh, it's her," said the first man, and then took off Miaka's blouse.

"YUI!!!"

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

But Yui didn't hear her, since the men had taken of Miaka's blouse.

* * *

****

****

**Ending A/N:**

O-okay. That was a bit short, but it was a nice transitional chapter, if I do say so myself.

**__**

**__**

**_Preview:_**

Yui is now in her world, but she wants to go back...is the reason really Miaka? Or someone else?

_****_

_****_

_**Next:**_

I've Returned -- Only For You, My Love!

**_NOTE:_** I am VERY sorry for this being a wee bit shorter than the others, but I just _had_ to squeeze it in! Hopefully when you read the next chapter, it'll be longer.

Arigatou for reading,

_Tranquility-Goddess_


	4. Chapter the 4th: I've Returned

**Disclaimer:** See Chap. 1.

****

****

****

****

**A/N:**

And here's chapter four.

Also, know that somehow during one episode that I've planned out ("Seiryuu no Miko -- Divided Friendship") (supposedly, it's going to be the next chapter or the next next chapter), Yui will have some 'Super-Suzaku' powers. It'll help for sure, once you see what's going to happen!!

__

__

_Previously on "Reflections Through the Mirror: Reversed Universes":_ Yui has finally returned to her world...but...where's Miaka!?

* * *

__

__

__

__

_Chapter Four:_

__

__

__

__

_I've Returned -- Only For You, My Love!_

* * *

Yui dialed frantically on the payphone she found just outside the library.

"Hello, Keisuke Yuuki speaking," said Miaka's older brother, Keisuke, on the other line.

"Keisuke?" asked Yui.

"Oh, hey Yui!" said Keisuke in greeting.

"Is Miaka there?" queried Yui quickly, grasping "The Universe of the Four Gods" tightly.

"No," said Keisuke, worry obvious in his voice. "I haven't seen her since yesterday; would you know where she is?"

"Well, yes, but I don't think you'd believe me over the phone; I'll get there as soon as I can," said Yui, and hung up the phone.

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"What are you doing with me!?" shouted Miaka frantically. 'Yui, where are you!?'

"Nuthin', little lassie," said one of the three men. "Juss' playin' with yeh, tha's all."

"Let GO of the girl!" said a voice behind them. There, sitting brilliantly on a horse, was a man in his twenties with beautiful shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes that shone wonderfully in the sunlight.

"S-S-Shogun!" said the three men, and sped off.

Then, the Shogun had a clear view of Miaka: Her uniform was torn off by force, leaving her bra. Her skirt was drenched with blood, her eyes watering with tears.

'Oh my Seiryuu,' thought the man, placing Miaka onto his horse riding her back to the Kutou Palace. 'What did you get yourself into, young lady?'

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

Keisuke was still on the floor, drinking his beer. He was -- shocked -- to say the least to know that his beloved little sister was in a book! Yui, as he figured out, had been inside the book, too, but he couldn't find her anywhere -- oh there she was. She was on the couch, reading another book, "_The Road Less Traveled_" by Dr. M. Scott Peck, M.D. Keisuke shook his head with silent laughter. That girl couldn't be without a book for even just one second. And then, Yui dropped the book, and then reached for "The Universe of the Four Gods" which was glowing in a flashing crimson light as a phoenix shot out of it.

"SUZAKU!" shouted Yui, shocked to see the phoenix again. "Keisuke, can you see it?"

"Y--Yes I can," said Keisuke.

"Then that means Suzaku can bring you into Konan!" said Yui.

Keisuke dialed on his phone, and quickly said, "Tetsuya, get your face over here."

When Tetsuya arrived, panting, Keisuke told him, "Read this. Yui and I will be going inside, okay?"

"Uh...okay?" said Tetsuya uncertainly, and red light engulfed Yui and Keisuke.

"'The Suzaku no Miko returned to Konan, along with a stranger.' A stranger!?" and Tetsuya laughed.

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"Yui!" shouted Hotohori as he saw her enter the palace again. "Who've you brought here?"

"Hotohori!" and Yui rushed into his opened arms and hugged him tightly. "How long have I been gone?"

"About three and a half months at least," said Tamahome appearing behind Keisuke.

"THAT long!?" shouted Yui.

"Yes, Suzaku no Miko," said Mitsukake, appearing behind the girl. "Please explain who you brought."

"Oh, sorry," said Yui, blushing furiously. "This is Keisuke Yuuki, and I think he might know the Seiryuu no Miko; has there been any rumors about the country of Kutou finding their own Miko?"

"Actually, there IS a rumor," said Tamahome, "that I heard while looking around. They say the girl is around your age, Lady Yui, and she is wearing the same outfit as yours. They also say that she has brown eyes and hair."

"Miaka...!" mumbled Keisuke.

"I beg your pardon?" said Hotohori.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," said Keisuke. One glance at Hotohori told him that he was royalty. "This 'Seiryuu no Miko' that you're all engrossed in talking about is my sister, Miaka Yuuki; she's Yui's best friend."

"Yes," said Yui. "She came with me, remember, Hotohori? The first time I came here into Konan."

"Oh her?" said Hotohori somewhat spitefully. "That girl with the energy of Seiryuu--" and here he stressed on the God's name "--who came with you?"

"That's my SISTER you're talking about!" shouted Keisuke who forgot his manners.

"Keisuke, he's the Emperor!" said Yui; "can't you get even THAT through your THICK skull!?"

"Calm down, Lady Yui," said Hotohori, amber eyes narrowing at Keisuke. "It is alright; I don't mind having people shout--" and he emphasized on shout, "--on me."

Keisuke's eyes wandered throughout the palace. Everywhere, he noticed phoenix designs in gold, orange, and crimson. One certain statue caught his eye. It was a statue of a crimson phoenix, tail flowing right behind it, soaring into the air, its claws digging deep into a sapphire dragon, of which Keisuke assumed as this 'Seiryuu.' He took all this in, and took out a notebook which turned out to be his journal.

"This has got to be the weirdest day of my life," he wrote. "I got sucked into 'The Universe of the Four Gods,' and now--"

And now...the sentence didn't finish in his mind.

"...Most likely, the Seiryuu no Miko is already in Kutou," Hotohori was saying.

"I can go there," said Tamahome, "and get the girl back if she wants to come; I'm friends with Nakago. I'm sure she'll let her go."

"But you said so yourself," said Yui, "that you 'broke up' since you found out that he was a Sei of Seiryuu."

"Err, can I go with you if ever that you're going to this 'Kutou' place?" said Keisuke.

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

Nakago was a WRECK. There was no other word that could describe him.

"Soi," said he, snapping his fiancée out of her trance.

"Yes, Nakago-sama?" replied the mauve-haired woman, the Seiryuu character, "Bo" ("Tassel") shining brightly on her upper left thigh.

"Create a thunderstorm to the land of Konan," said Nakago. "They are planning to come here. I want to DELAY THEM as possible."

"Yes, Nakago-sama," said Soi, bowed lowly, and headed out for the nearest porch; of course, being WEATHER her power, she needed to be outside. 'Anything for you, Lord Nakago,' she thought, and raised her hands. Furious winds grew around her, her hair whipping around, her eyes glowing dark, the light growing dimmer, darker, and darkest. Thunder boomed, while lightning cackled. Indeed, Soi's power was one to not be messed with.

Nakago sighed contently. At least THAT would keep Tamahome away for a bit; he wasn't ready to see his old friend yet.

Royal blue eyes lightened and softened as he heard Miaka crying softly in her room. He entered, carrying a tray of food he had had the chef cook earlier. "Your Eminence?" asked Nakago.

"Nakago, is that you?" said Miaka, and then dropped the knife she was holding, blood trickling down her left wrist.

"Your Eminence!" gasped Nakago, apparently shocked.

"Don't," she said. "I just want to die; Yui doesn't care about me. She doesn't. Nobody in this world does!"

The philosophical statement made Nakago close his eyes and sigh deeply.

"The Suzaku no Miko still cares for you," said Nakago, taking her soft wrist into his soft hands, using his Chi to stop the bleeding. "She will be coming soon. Please know that."

"Soon?" said Miaka, chestnut eyes brightening up as Soi's thunderstorm cackled and boomed at the same rhythm outside.

"I promise," said Nakago, and hugged the teen girl tightly.

'Seiryuu no Miko, you have to trust her again,' he thought quietly. 'You must not endure what I had to if you ever face the Emperor.'

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"Your Highness!" shouted an advisor.

"Your Majesty!" cried another in vain.

Hotohori sighed for the nth time that day. The thunderstorm rolled in quickly, and thunder, lightning, and rain were heard booming, cackling, and drip-dripping outside.

"Leave my head advisor in charge," said Hotohori, the "Sei" character glowing wildly, grabbing his Holy Sword. "I will be going with Tamahome, Keisuke, and the Suzaku no Miko, as Mitsukake will be staying here. Treat him as you treat a Suzaku Sei, understand?"

A chorus of, "Yes, Your Highness!" and "Yes, Your Majesty!" was heard.

Hotohori, Tamahome, Yui, and Keisuke went outside. Yui and Hotohori rode on one horse, while Keisuke and Tamahome rode on one each. "Giddy-up!" shouted Hotohori, whipping the back of his chestnut-colored horse, and off they went, riding through the night, Yui clinging tightly around Hotohori's waist, resting her cheek upon his silk robe.

* * *

****

****

****

****

**Ending A/N:**

Yes! I finished another chapter! If this is a bit longer than the others, WOOT! I wanted it to be, anyway. (grins) Someone might flame me for it being to short; hopefully not though.

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Preview:_**

Hotohori, Yui, Keisuke, and Tamahome ride to Kutou, but then get blocked by the Seiryuu Sei, Soi! Can they get past her? Or will her weather powers be too strong?

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Next:**_

To See You Again -- Riding Through the Storm

A note on the "Sei" and "Sei" confusion: Hotohori's "Sei" means "Star," while the "Sei" of Suzaku/Seiryuu means the Seven Constellation Warriors. Don't get confused!

Also, the book, _A Road Less Traveled_, it's a real book, and it's very good! (I had to read it for an essay on philosophical and psychological things, and it helped **_greatly_**!!)


	5. Chapter the 5th: To See You Again

**Disclaimer:** See Chap. 1.

****

****

**A/N:**

And I'm actually reaching chapter five! I'm so pleased with myself.

NOTE!! I have now found a beta-reader for my story. She is Alyssa Ang, however known in the as "buta-chan." I recommend for you to read her work; they're marvelous! Also, in this chapter, I will show some of the 'Super-Suzaku' power.

__

__

_Previously on "Reflections Through the Mirror: Reversed Universes":_ Yui, Hotohori, Keisuke, and Tamahome set out onto Kutou, while riding Soi's storm. Can they make it?

* * *

__

__

_Chapter Five:_

__

__

_To See You Again -- Riding Through the Storm_

* * *

Tetsuya bit his lower lip. 'Man, Keisuke,' he thought, grasping his heart. 'You keep this up, I'll have a serious heart attack.'

"'And the Suzaku no Miko rode on with the two Sei and the man she brought from her world. The storm grew fiercer, and the path became as dark as the darkest and deepest hole on the planet.'"

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

Without getting exhausted, Soi increased the power of her thunderstorm. A light gray-blue aura surrounded her as Seiryuu's fierce roar echoed with every "BOOM!" of thunder. Her beautiful blue eyes grew darker with every passing second as the storm grew.

Nakago watched the storm from the inside with Miaka. "Don't worry," he had said to the girl, "they'll be here as soon as the storm passed." Of course, Miaka did not know that one of the Seiryuu Sei was doing this, and not just the forces of Nature. 'What am I going to tell Tama once he gets here?' he asked himself. 'We used to get along so well...before Seiryuu interrupted everything.'

He heard Seiryuu's roar once more as the thunderstorm grew fiercer and louder. The dark night sky trembled with fear, threatening to fall down with each passing minute. The winds whipped violently, trees getting weeded out, rivers flooding from the rain. The winds increased, the lighting brighter, the thunder louder, the rain harder. Soi's power was indeed a formidable one, and was not to be messed with. And that thought gave Nakago an idea.

"SOI!" he shouted over the ruckus. Soi lowered her hands, using her Chi to keep the storm up and running perfectly, according to her power level.

"Yes, Lord Nakago; Seiryuu no Miko?" she said, bowing before the two.

Nakago hugged Miaka tightly, and then let her go. "Seiryuu no Miko, go and tell the chef that you would like more to eat; would you?" and Miaka nodded her head eagerly. "Well then, I am sure that the cook will be pleased to serve the Seiryuu no Miko." And Miaka left, running for the kitchen.

"Woman, I need you to go and find the Suzaku Sei and delay them as much as possible," said Nakago softly. "I have not seen Tamahome ever since I was seventeen, when Seiryuu called me."

Soi rose from the ground, mauve hair swaying in the wind. "As you wish, Lord Nakago," she said, and teleported, making sure that her Chi was efficient enough to keep the storm running while locating the Suzaku Sei.

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"Yui, you never mentioned we had to cross storms like these!" whined Keisuke, tipping his sunglasses.

"Keisuke, just take off your sunglasses," said Yui sharply. "There's no sun at all!"

"At THIS rate, we'll NEVER get to Kutou!" said Tamahome.

"You fools think you will reach Kutou through MY power?" laughed a woman, appearing right in front of their horses. "You are now facing one of the Seiryuu Sei, Soi. I control the weather, and as you see, this wonderful lightning storm was my creation!"

As lightning cackled, they had a full view of Soi. She had really long purple hair in thin braids, and she had beautiful blue eyes. She had a fair complexion, and she was wearing a sienna-colored tunic with a silver breastplate. The cuffs of her long-sleeved tunic were emblazoned with the sapphires of Seiryuu, and she walked on two stiletto, black shoes.

"Stop this storm!" cried Tamahome.

"And you must be Tamahome of the Suzaku Seven," chuckled Soi. "This will be most fun; tell me, are you familiar with martial arts?"

"Of course I am," said Tamahome indignantly. "What do you think my Sei power is? Putting makeup on?"

Keisuke, Hotohori, and Yui had to stifle a laugh, but shut up quickly when Soi's piercing blue eyes found them, and narrowed them.

"You, Tamahome of the Suzaku Seven, will face me," declared Soi.

"Name your game!" shouted Tamahome fiercely over the rolling thunder, getting into a fighting stance.

Instead of answering verbally (as Soi would just 'waste her energy' over it), she jumped once more, and kicked Tamahome right in the stomach, sending him flying into a huge boulder.

"TAMAHOME!!" cried Yui.

"You okay?" shouted Keisuke as he saw Tamahome get up again, the character, "Oni" ("Ogre), glowing brightly on the center of his forehead, crimson light emitting from it.

However, Soi was prepared as the character, "Bo," glowed brightly on her upper left thigh, a blaze of sapphire emerging from it.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON!!" she screamed, and a blue dragon worthy of Seiryuu himself, formed from the lightning that emerged from Soi's hands. It had piercing gray eyes, and blue-gray scales that were streaked with lightning-bolts. "Attack, my Dragon!" she shouted, and the dragon took the pleasure of wrapping itself around Tamahome. "Tighter!" said Soi, and tighter did it become. The dragon's eyes widened in glee, as Tamahome's widened in pain, the character glowing as brightly as ever from his forehead.

Just then, a sword out of nowhere thrust itself into the dragon's head. Hotohori jumped off his horse, and took the Holy Sword from the dragon's left eye. "I guess I have to say that I am not one of those who do not play fair," said Hotohori, glaring at Soi, the character, "Sei" ("Star"), glowing luminously from his left neck, spectacular red light forming a red barrier around him. "And two against one is NOT fair."

"You will pay!" growled Soi. "AVENGING LIGHT!!"

From the sky, three heavenly figures came down. A dragon, a tiger, and an eagle. The eagle was as large as the tiger, which was as large as the dragon, which was pretty large. They each had their own simple and yet sophisticated blue-green glow.

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"'The power of the Weather Mistress grew by the minute as her rage and furiousness grew,'" read Tetsuya, shifting his shades. "MAN Keisuke; you're REALLY gonna' give me a heart attack."

Tetsuya skimmed through the pages, but found that they were blank. He returned to the page where he read the aforementioned sentence, and saw a picture of the dragon, the tiger, and the eagle. "Whoa..." said Tetsuya, and read on.

"'The Emperor fought justly with the eagle, while Tamahome fought against the dragon.'"

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

Nakago's eyes widened; he'd never felt Soi's power as high as this! It was almost enough to range within his own!

"Nakago?" asked Miaka; "are they getting here soon?"

"Yes, Miaka, they are," he said soothingly.

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"HOTOHORI!!!" shouted Yui, grasping Keisuke tightly. It was the third time he had been struck down by the eagle with its magnificent claws.

Keisuke hugged Yui as best he could -- when the girl began to glow a red light. An 'X' shaped symbol appeared on Yui's forehead, and she jumped down from her pearl white horse, ignoring Tamahome, Hotohori, and Keisuke's protest.

"Ah," said Soi acknowledging her. "The Suzaku no Miko."

"Exactly," said Yui in a voice that was not her own. One with the Trained Eye would've noticed the pale pink wings growing out of her back. The 'X' shaped character of Suzaku glowed brighter than ever. "WINGED PHOENIX!!" shouted Yui, a humungous phoenix emerging from her body, devouring the dragon, eagle, and tiger at the same time.

Soi scowled, when she heard Nakago say to her telepathically, "Soi, you may now let them pass; have them come to Seiryuu. The Seiryuu no Miko is impatient."

Soi sighed, closed her eyes, and waved her hands. In an instant, the storm that once raged over the high mountains of Kutou disappeared.

The mauve-haired woman disappeared, and the other four rode as quickly as they could to Kutou's palace.

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"They have arrived, Seiryuu no Miko," said Nakago, bowing deeply.

Miaka's brown eyes brightened up. "Are they outside?"

"Miaka, I'm right here!" said Yui's voice, and the girl turned around. "YUI!" she squealed, and tackled her friend.

"Keisuke!" she squeaked when she saw her brother standing with Tamahome right outside the door.

Keisuke acknowledged her. "Miaka," he said with a nod.

"And Hotohori," said Miaka. "Remember me?"

'I remember you as the creature of Seiryuu trying to deprive Yui of the right to be the Suzaku no Miko!' shouted Hotohori in his mind, but instead, he forced a fake smile that looked real and said in a false happy voice, "Of course I do. Miaka, was it not?"

"Nakago," said Tamahome, stepping into the room, his braided teal hair swinging behind him.

"Tamahome," came the reply.

There was a moment of silence, and then the two opposite warriors hugged each other like long lost brothers.

"Seiryuu I missed you!" said Nakago, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes.

"Oh, and I didn't miss you," said Tamahome sarcastically. "I missed you more than you can think of!"

* * *

****

****

**Ending A/N:**

Okay. A bit fluff there between Nakago (which I made OOC) and Tamahome (who was a bit OOC.).

Also, a note on Soi's outfit: That silver breastplate has to do something with summoning Suzaku; I'll have my own explanation soon.

_****_

_****_

_**Preview:**_

Miaka learns the reason why Yui really came back.

_****_

_****_

_**Next:**_

Seiryuu no Miko -- Divided Friendship


	6. Chapter the 6th: Seiryuu no Miko

**Disclaimer:** See Chap. 1.

****

****

**A/N:**

And finally, here's chapter six, which was made with the inspiration of the song, "Turn Me On" by Kevin Lyttle for some reason.

__

__

_Previously on "Reflections Through the Mirror: Reversed Universes":_ Yui, Tamahome, Hotohori, and Keisuke have finally reached Kutou, where they encounter Miaka, Soi, and Nakago.

* * *

__

__

_Chapter Six:_

__

__

_Seiryuu no Miko – Divided Friendship_

* * *

Tetsuya was practically dancing around Keisuke and Miaka's living room; who could've blamed him though? Through that storm, nobody would've been happier, other than those in "The Universe of the Four Gods."

"'As the Suzaku and Seiryuu no Miko talked together, Tamahome and Nakago chatted animatedly together,'" he read.

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

The characters "Kokoro" and "Oni" glowed with blue and red light on each of Tamahome and Nakago's forehead.

"Seiryuu has sensed you!" gasped Soi, who just entered the room, the "Bo" character shining luminously on her upper left thigh.

"I _refuse_ to leave without Miaka," said Yui, "and I won't rest until I get her with me in Konan!"

"But Seiryuu—he is not an opponent to mess with, Suzaku no Miko!" cried Soi.

"And so," said Yui in defense, "what is your point? Suzaku will be and _can _be as strong as Seiryuu."

"Suzaku no Miko?" asked Miaka.

"'Priestess of Suzaku' or 'Maiden of Suzaku,'" said Yui, translating for her friend.

Hotohori took his "The Universe of the Four Gods" out of his pocket, unfolded it, and read it out loud,

"This is a story of a girl who gathered the seven Seishi of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent power and made her wishes come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it will receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin."

"Why doesn't it mention the _Seiryuu_ no Miko?" asked Miaka.

"I don't know, Your Eminence," said Nakago, bringing out his _own_ copy of the "Shi Jin Ten Cho."

As Hotohori read over his scroll, he gasped, and read,

"This is also the story of a girl who obtained the power of Seiryuu by gathering the seven Seishi of Seiryuu. However, her will not being strong enough, was devoured by the God himself. Those without the will may not perform the ceremony, and if they succeed, will however be merged with the God as _punishment_ for not having the required, virgin body.

"The ceremonial tradition has been well-kept throughout the years that the Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryuu no Miko have appeared, and peace was won. The legend depicts that two of the Maidens were not strong enough, and were devoured by the God, while the other two were strong enough, and the Gods withdrew.

"To the story of the Seiryuu no Miko, she was not strong enough, and therefore the God devoured her, her body ashes among the winds of change."

"That won't happen to _me_, right?" asked Miaka frightfully.

"Do not worry, Maiden of Seiryuu," said Soi. "We will protect you."

"It says another passage!" exclaimed Tamahome as he took the scroll from Hotohori's hand.

"The story of the Seiryuu and Suzaku no Miko lead to a tragic death of many warriors, and the betrayal of dear friendships. The Seiryuu no Miko claimed to do these for the right things—" and here Tamahome stopped. "I don't think this is just an ordinary _Shi Jin Ten Cho_, Hotohori-sama. It records all the happenings from two hundred years ago, and two hundred years to the future."

"Well, do not _spoil_ it whether we are to summon Suzaku or not," said Hotohori.

"Or do we summon Seiryuu or not," added Soi.

"Really, I think we have to get back to Konan," said Hotohori. "They will be worried."

"Miaka, go and start packing! You're coming with us!" said Yui, and normally, Hotohori would've protested, but seeing as it made Yui happy, he just decided to go with it.

"Okay!" said Miaka, and sped out of the room, Soi and Nakago following her. Keisuke decided to go look around, aided with Tamahome, and so Yui and Hotohori were left alone.

"Eh, Lady Yui?" asked Hotohori. "Why did you bother coming back?"

"I came back for Miaka, you idiot," snapped Yui sharply without meaning to. "I mean, she's my best _friend_ after all; why shouldn't I?"

'You just don't know,' Hotohori thought, shaking his head, staring out the now cloudy and yet bright window. 'You just don't know that I love you.'

"Why bother come after her when you know she is a creature of _SEIRYUU_?" asked Hotohori menacingly.

"I don't care if she's a creature of Seiryuu or NOT!" shouted Yui. "She. Is. My. Friend. I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER!"

"Damn you, Suzaku no Miko!" accused Hotohori. "This is all _your_ fault!"

"My fault—hah; _how_, pray tell, was it _my_ fault?"

"It's the _fact _that you even ENTERED KONAN is your fault!"

"Oh!" cried Yui triumphantly. "So the 'Wo ai ni' you told me the other day wasn't true, was it? You were just using me as a tool, wanting me to fulfill your STUPID CHILDISH DREAMS OF HAVING **_ME_** FALL IN LOVE WITH **_YOU!_** Well guess WHAT, Hotohori! That's never going to happen!"

Hotohori was quite taken aback with the Suzaku no Miko, and both didn't notice Miaka outside the door, listening and watching.

"You just don't know the truth, Suzaku no Miko," said Hotohori quietly, regaining his composure. "You don't know. While I was raised as a child, I was told many stories of the fabled _Suzaku no Miko_ that would one day arrive and protect Konan from Kutou. I've dreamt of meeting this Suzaku no Miko that I knew nothing about, seeing her in my dreams, in the wind, everywhere.

"When you arrived, I thought I was just a dream, and pinched myself, which felt real, and so that was a stupid idea. I fell in love with you, Yui. It's just that—being the _emperor_, you don't just "fall in love" not even with the Suzaku no Miko herself; it's arranged by the Council unless otherwise overruled by the Emperor, which was my father a few years ago. That's why all those ladies in my court are there; it's all _Father's_ fault, actually."

Yui was as shocked as Miaka to learn the truth about Hotohori's past. Who would know the cool, calm, and collected emperor had such a complex past?

"And now, Yui..." mumbled Hotohori, topaz gazing into sapphire; "and now that you have come, I really mean it, Yui; _wo ai ni_. Wattashi...wo ai ni."

And right there, he kissed her in a full, warm, passionate kiss which shocked Miaka more than Yui.

'_They were all lies!_' Miaka thought. 'All those words that made me trust you! You never came back for _me_! You came back for _Hotohori!_ Well _I _want Hotohori, and _I'm_ going to get him.'

She went back inside, and now found Hotohori and Yui just 'talking on friendly terms' as if nothing had happened.

"I'm back!" said Miaka, trying to keep a cheerful face.

"Then let's go!" said Yui, standing up with Hotohori's help.

"Can I show you something first, Yui?" asked Miaka, quite serious now.

"Sure," said Yui shrugging. "I'll be right back, Hotohori," and she waved, letting Miaka drag her.

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

'Holy crap!!!' Tetsuya thought. 'This is _crazy!!_ Miaka wouldn't do _THAT_!!!'

"'The Seiryuu no Miko lead the Suzaku no Miko into Seiryuu's Shrine,'" he read. "Uh-oh; _NOT GOOD!!_"

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"Where are you leading me, Miaka?" asked Yui.

"You'll see," came her friend's reply.

Miaka finally stopped, and opened great oak doors. Yui didn't notice the dragon statues right above it, for the light had dimmed.

The inside was a cool, collected place. It had statues of a male with dragon wings and a dragon tail all around it, and one fountain with the head of a dragon with soul-piercing red eyes in the middle of it. Pools and ponds of water circled and surrounded the shrine.

Yui let out a furious gasp of pain as she fell onto the ground, her legs and knees weak, her head as if a truck had fallen on it.

"Miaka, what's _happening_ to me?" she asked.

"Don't you see, Yui?" asked Miaka intelligently. "We're in the Shrine of Seiryuu, and _you_ are the _SUZAKU_ no Miko."

'Shrine of Seiryuu...Suzaku no Miko...' and the two words flashed in her head as she crouched lower on the granite floor, clutching her stomach which was feeling as if it were going to be ripped out any second.

"You said all you could to make me trust you!!" accused Miaka, "and now I see that it isn't true. YOU DIDN'T COME BACK FOR ME!! All you came back for was Hotohori! Well, who's outsmarted who, Yui? I won't let you _have_ Hotohori. You know why? Because I _like_ Hotohori, and I can't let him have _you_; he's too good for you. NAKAGO!"

"I'm so sorry, Suzaku no Miko," choked out Nakago, voice filled with _thick_ regret. The "Kokoro" ("Heart") character was shining brightly on the center of his forehead as he raised his hand. A blue orb circled one of his slender fingers, and he blasted Yui straight into the dragon statue, letting her drop into the freezing fountain.

"_Why_, Miaka?" asked Yui; "why won't you believe me? Everything I told you..._everything_ was true!"

"THEY WERE LIES!!" shouted Miaka. "NAKAGO!"

The character glowed, a blue orb around two fingers, and blasted Yui into the farther corner of the room, niether of them noticing the red glow surrounding the girl.

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"YUI!" shouted Hotohori and Tamahome as they gathered with Soi and Keisuke. Tamahome and Hotohori's characters, "_Ogre_" and "_Star_" let of a spark of light that would burn every time one would touch it. An 'X' shaped character appeared on Hotohori's forehead, while one appeared on the back of Tamahome's right hand.

"Soi, lead us to the Shrine of Seiryuu," said Keisuke; "I need to see this. I need to see. Please."

Soi sighed, and led them to the temple. It was open, and Soi walked right through, seeing as she _herself_ was a Seiryuu Sei. Hotohori, Keisuke, and Tamahome were all deflected.

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"Suzaku no Miko!" shouted Soi, seeing Yui, bleeding deeply, the blood soaking her uniform's skirt.

"Don't mind her!!" shrieked Miaka. "Kill her, Soi! PLEASE!!"

"**_Kill the Suzaku no Miko_**?!!?" asked Soi darkly, her eyes darker, her voice lower.

"Don't delay, Soi," said Nakago. "Attack her."

Soi turned to him, surprised, but she saw that Nakago's eyes were with tears and full of regret.

'Since I am Her Eminence's Sei, I have to,' said Soi. 'But Lady Yui...she can't have be the one who _betrayed_ Lady Miaka.'

"THUNDER DRAGOON!" shouted Soi, and an amazing dragon created of blue thunder appeared in front of Yui, and electrified her madly.

"**_YUI!!!!_**" shouted Hotohori from the outside, the X shaped character glowing madly. Tears sprung from his eyes; how _dare_ they touch the _SUZAKU NO MIKO_!? He pushed with all his power as he felt Tamahome's surging through him. He looked over his shoulder, and saw that his dear friend was lending him his Chi. "Thank you," he said, and pushed forward.

Miaka noticed this, and cried to Nakago, "Prevent him!! Stop him!!"

The Seiryuu Sei raised his left palm and tried (note, the keyword here is _tried_) to strengthen his barrier. But Hotohori contained too much power. With an anguished cry, Hotohori broke through, and teleported towards Yui, and cradled her in his arms.

'He would go _that far_ for _her_?' asked Miaka.

Suzaku's character shone brightly on Hotohori's forehead, blood dripping from his imperial robes, carrying Yui, cradling her in his arms. A fiery red-orange aura surrounded him and Yui, and the Character of Suzaku also showed on Yui's forehead. As quick as a wink, Hotohori destroyed the barrier, and Tamahome and Keisuke rushed in.

Hotohori handed Yui to Keisuke, who went beside Soi, who put a lightning barrier around him.

Suzaku's character gave off its light from Tamahome's right hand.

"You dare **harm** the **_Suzaku no Miko_**!?" roared Hotohori.

"Nakago..." said Tamahome, tears of anguish in his eyes, "I thought you were _smarter_ than this..."

"Tama—" began Nakago, but found it useless. Tamahome wouldn't—he _couldn't_—tolerate any form of betrayal, and it showed in his actions.

"Why do you even bother _protecting_ her?" asked Miaka.

Tamahome and Hotohori snorted. "And I thought the Seiryuu no Miko was smart," acknowledged Tamahome.

"She is our Maiden, our Priestess, our Protector," said Hotohori. "We protect her as she protects us. The Suzaku no Miko is our source of strength, as well as Suzaku himself. We do our duty as her Sei, and we shan't let the forces of _Seiryuu_ stop us, even _if_ Nakago _was_ Tamahome's friend."

Soi fell to her knees, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "I knew I was wrong," she cried, crystalline tears falling down her cheeks. "I chose to become a Seiryuu Sei for power—I was power hungry back then, but now I see.... You don't become a Sei to obtain the power. That's the Maiden's job. I only did it because I was turned away...men raped me...they tried to kill me...my own father _sold_ me as a slave...when Nakago came.

"I actually believed him that I would get revenge on those men and my father, but when I actually killed them, I expected to feel proud of myself. But I didn't. I felt sorry for them...I am so stupid. I shouldn't have let rage and emotion control me. Suzaku has taught Seiryuu this day. I withdraw from this current battle."

"**_TRAITOR!_**" shouted Miaka as she watched Soi stoop down, trying to use her Chi to heal Yui. "HOW DARE YOU?"

'Soi...!' thought Nakago.

"And _you_ dare to call _her_ a traitor?" came Yui's voice.

Each and every single person in Seiryuu's Shrine looked to see Yui surrounded by a blazing flame. Everyone could see the 'X' shaped Character of Suzaku on her forehead, letting off a red hue. Her hair seemed like phoenix wings, glowing in the luminous spark. The blood she shed circled around her, forming a shield around her upper and lower body, as well as a visor for her eyes.

"You don't understand do you, Miaka?" asked Yui darkly. "Soi is risking her life—she sold her life from you. She has become an ally of the Suzaku Seven, therefore making her the unofficial eighth warrior, even though still a Sei of Seiryuu. Suzaku is protecting her with his mighty wings as he watches over us. The flame of his wings surrounds her. His eyes watch her, wandering forever over us.

"Suzaku is the god of _love_, Miaka, and Soi has truly shown a few of the effects of the word itself," she continued. "There hasn't been an act _so_ courageous like this, and Suzaku is proud. As for you, Nakago, even though I know that you haven't intended to attack me, you still had to obey her. Therefore, I will let it slide this time.

"But Miaka, you will never be forgiven within the bowels of Suzaku's eyes, wings, flame, and heart. He has shown mercy for you today, for he, using his power, is preventing me from hurting you. Next time, I will show _NO_ mercy, and you shall face the worst you have. Hotohori! Keisuke! Soi! Tamahome!"

And every person's name who was called gathered around Yui, holding her hand and her shoulder. And Yui smirked. "Till next time," she said haughtily, and teleported, leaving Nakago and Miaka staring effortlessly into the dark air.

* * *

****

****

**Ending A/N:**

Whoa...that was pretty long, wasn't it, compared to the others? (Hopefully it is!) OOC-ness there, don't you think, especially with Soi?

**__**

**__**

**_Preview:_**

Soi is now an unofficial Sei of Suzaku! Meanwhile, Miaka finds Suboshi and Amiboshi, as Yui finds Chichiri and Tasuki.

**__**

**__**

**_Next:_**

Accepting Truth – Four New Sei To Appear!


	7. Chapter the 7th: Accepting Truth

**Disclaimer:** See Chap. 1.

****

****

****

****

**A/N:**

Well, here's chapter seven. (sighs)

Now, there's going to be a few quotes from my textbook that you can find within the story, or sometimes in one of these A/Ns; college has gotten into my head.

****

****

****

****

**OH YIKES!!** In the second chapter, I made a mistake! Hokkan is ruled by Genbu, while Sairou is ruled by Byakko! (sobs) Sorry!!

****

****

****

****

**NOTE:** It's not _Shi Jin Ten Cho_, but _Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho_. Once more, sorry! Also, I don't know if I mentioned "Mt. Taikyou" in the previous chapters, but if I have, it's "Mt. Taikyoku." I've been rusty on my FY recently...

If anyone else finds any errors with the FY fandom, then please let me know! (Of course, this _is_ an AU fic, is it not?) Also, some might see the character of Chichiri somewhat the same with Half-Esper Laura's Chichiri in _Fushigi Yuugi sorta: Through the Looking Glass_, though it's a male and not a female...

__

__

_Previously on "Reflections Through the Mirror: Reversed Universes:"_ Soi has joined in with the Sei of Suzaku! And Suzaku's powers have awakened within Yui.

__

__

* * *

__

__

__

__

__

_Chapter Seven:_

__

__

__

__

_Accepting Truth – Four New Sei To Appear!_

__

* * *

"_Quid agam?_" asked Yui mournfully. "_Quo me vertam?_"

"Speak in English, Yui," said Keisuke who was plopped on the floor drinking the sake that one of the palace maids brought him.

"'What am I to do? Where am I to turn?'" said Yui. "Terence, _Hecyra_, 516."

"I don't read as much as you, Yui," said Keisuke playfully. "I mean...who reads _books_?"

"What are you _implying_, Keisuke?" asked Hotohori; "of course, you know I can put you in your place...right?"

Keisuke yelped. 'Dear gods,' he thought. 'And it had to be _me_ sucked in the book. Why not Tetsuya instead? Why choose me over him, Suzaku? How can _I _help?'

Soi stared out the open window in Hotohori's throne room. It was just earlier that she had left the Shrine of Seiryuu to be with the Suzaku no Miko. Of course, she was utterly surprised of the act of kindness that the girl showed her, even though she was a potential enemy, bound to be a rival of Konan, since, of course, she was a Seiryuu Sei. But, nonetheless, Yui still took her in, calling what she did "an act of bravery," telling her that Suzaku was proud of her, even though she had Seiryuu's power rushing through her veins.

__

__

_Seiryuu_: She had now come to furiously cringe when she heard the god's name for no reason. But then she finally found one: Seiryuu was the one that made her like this, the one that stripped her of her sanity, her will, her heart. Seiryuu'd done nothing but cause trouble in her life, always promising to give her power every time she declined his offer to 'rule the world.'

Now she knew that choice was wrong. _Everything_ she chose was wrong—except maybe perhaps 'leaving' the Seiryuu Sei temporarily and joining in with the Suzaku. But...what good did it do, if there were nobody to talk to?

Then she gasped.

"Soi, what's wrong?" asked Tamahome.

"I...I...must've been hallucinating," said the mauve-haired woman. "I just 'saw' a man wearing a...cape and was bearing a wooden, straw hat...and a strange staff."

Yui got out Hotohori's copy of the _Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho_ and read the clue about another Sei: "'The strongest, and yet the weakest.'"

"_The strongest, and yet the weakest_," repeated Tamahome, snorting. "What kinda' clue is _that_?"

"Eh, it's a very important clue, no da!" said a voice behind them, close to the shadows.

"Aiee!!!" shrieked Yui, jumping into Hotohori's arms, _blushing_ madly.

"I think I should introduce myself, no da," said the voice, and came out.

It was a male, with royal blue hair. He had some sort of mask on, showing a face of a _smiling_, _always smiling_, male. He had a high-pitched voice, and his straw hat was slung over his cape, which was slung over his shoulder. He carried some sort of staff with a diamond shaped jewel of some sorts on top.

"I am Houjin Ri, and I am known as Chichiri of the Seven Suzaku Sei," said the man.

"Eh, _vicinis bonus esto_," said Yui, smiling playfully.

"_English _translation please," said Keisuke.

"'Be good to your neighbors,'" said Hotohori, laughing fairly.

"_Neighbors_?" asked Tamahome and Keisuke.

"Ah, it's a funny little phrase I like to say sometimes when I meet new people," explained Yui, "_Especially_ when they scare me like you, Chichiri."

"I like your way of greeting, Suzaku no Miko," said Chichiri, smiling if he wasn't already.

"Chichiri," said Yui, getting the scroll Hotohori had one of the maids fetch, "what's your power?"

"Chi controlling, milady," said he, showing the character, "Sho" ("Well") on his knee.

__

__

_Chichiri_

__

__

_1) Chi controlling_

__

__

_2) Character is "Sho" for "Well."_

__

__

_3) Location: right knee._

"Perfect!" cried Yui, "already, we've found four out of the Seven Sei. Just three more to go..."

'How perfect,' thought a redhead outside the window. 'They'll be lookin' fer me soon. Guess I gotta' wait for 'em then.'

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"'_The figure outside the window of the throne room_,'" read Tetsuya, "'_as the four found Sei of Suzaku with the Suzaku no Miko, and the Seiryuu no Miko's brother._'"

Tetsuya sighed. At least they found another Sei, but who was that outside the window?

"'_The silver orb hung in the night sky as everyone learned more of Houjin Ri's past_.'"

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"_I live in the past, I live in the future. I am the god of life, and I am the god of the harvest. I live for those with the mature heart, and I live for those with the purest courage. The bravery of the soul is within my purest of wings, and at the phoenix's cry, all animals go a-fly. The eyes of darkness that search the realm, the eyes of light that wander off_..." Yui's eyes wandered over the book Hotohori lent her, _Wattashi Yume_. **(1)**

And she remembered the first line of _The Road Less Traveled_, "_Life is difficult_." It was only too true. She'd encountered many things in her life, but none was more difficult and—how shall it be put?—_exhausting_ than becoming the "Suzaku no Miko," fabled to have the power to summon the god of the south, Suzaku, and prevent Kutou's god, Seiryuu, from annihilating the empire of Konan itself.

Depriving herself of Houjin's words, she stood up from the floor and stared at her book, the wind outside ruffling the pages.

"_Living through the pain that Fate has set out on me, the course of the world destroying my hopes of happiness and replacing it as a nightmare full of anxiety, pain, and the anguish that one needs to suffer. Wattashi yume.... Wattashi yume.... The bringer of death is clinging on to me, taking me down every moment of my life. Why must it be me that needs to be tortured with this sickness?_"

"..._Why must it be me that needs to be tortured with this sickness..._" repeated Yui, glancing at the night sky, "Suzaku...why have you chosen me to become your Maiden?"

":Because, my Maiden,:" replied Suzaku's voice in her mind, ":as your Sei, Hotohori said, your friend, Miaka, contained my brother's blood. We, Genbu, Byakko, Seiryuu, and myself, were deprived of the chance to be together. Our mother, Taiitskun, separated us. She rules in the middle country, Taikyou, and that is why her residence is Mt. Taikyou.

":Depriving us of our childhood was sad, and often hard, and we had to fend for ourselves. Seiryuu was the most cold-hearted one with the evil intentions. Byakko, Genbu, and I, however, stayed together...:"

'Suzaku, I had no knowledge,' replied Yui. 'Will you help me find my fifth Sei?'

":My clue shall be this: He is the human reincarnation, somehow, of me, wielding the power of the flame. He is a bandit, and he channels his powers through an iron fan,:" said Suzaku. ":Find him, my Maiden...find him...:" Then, the image of Suzaku faded away, and she heard somebody calling her name—more specifically, her title.

"_SUAZKU NO MIKO!!_" Tamahome was shouting.

"Ow, ow," said Yui, rubbing her ears. "What?"

"It is getting late, My Lady," said Hotohori calmly, "and you must have your rest. We shall search for the next Sei of Suzaku tomorrow."

Yui and the others nodded, and they parted for their chambers. Hotohori stayed behind, whisked Yui in a pleasurable hug, and then kissed her long, the warm sensation taking over Yui. "Good night," said he, and he dropped a scroll into Yui's pocket.

Once in her room, Yui took it out, and the contents surprised her:

__

__

_Dearest Lady Yui,_

__

__

_My Maiden of Suzaku, you know must know that I love you very much. I am not asking much from you, but then again, maybe I am. Through this, I am showing you the courage that I lacked earlier before. I am seriously in love with you, Suzaku no Miko, and whatever the occasion, whatever the reason, I will love you until the end of the world._

__

__

_I have heard many tales of the Byakko no Miko, Suzuno Oosugi wishing to stay in the land of Sairou with her beloved Sei, Tatara, but never getting it granted, for as legend says that once the Miko's duty in this world is over, they would have to go back to their own world, and through that, I will still love you, even if I have to wait the eternal moments Suzaku has granted me. Even if I have to wait forever for you, My Lady, I will love you still. Even if I die, I will wait for you in the Realm of the Heavens, waiting, wanting for you, my love. You are the only one that I have ever loved; the only one now, the only one always._

__

__

_Please accept my proposal, my heavenly goddess, and become my empress once this feud is done...or even better, become my empress as soon as possible. You shall see that a ring has been used to seal this, and the ring itself is within this letter. Call upon the power of Suzaku to let it out._

__

__

_If ever that you cannot stay in my world, please take the ring as a token of my love, and the remembrance of what feuds and challenges and hardships you have encountered here._

__

__

_Milady, I am not one who gave up on the love that one has given me, and I hope you will __love me in return._

__

__

_Yui Hongou, Suzaku no Miko, will you take the opportunity to become my wife and empress to rule with me side-by-side?_

__

__

_You know, you don't have to say yes, but I very much want you to..._

__

__

_Sincerely,_

__

__

_Saihitei Seishuku _

__

__

_--Hotohori of the Suzaku Seven--_

"Oh Hotohori," said Yui out loud to nobody. "I will..."

":My Maiden, you _do _know that once your duties as a Miko are over, you will have to be sent back to your own world?:" came Suzaku's voice.

":Yes, I do,:" replied Yui, ":but I will make the most of it. Can you not ask Taiitskun to reincarnate my beloved? Never mind, I will ask her myself if we ever go to Mt. Taikyoku. Thank you, Suzaku, for granting me the opportunity to become your Suzaku no Miko.:"

Yui drew upon Suzaku's power, and out came a golden-band ring with a ruby carved into a shape of a phoenix which glowed brightly in the moonlight's light.

"Yes, Suzaku," repeated Yui. "I will, no matter what."

":I am proud to have chosen you as my Miko, Yui Hongou,:" said Suzaku, laughing warmly. ":You have the true potential to become a Suzaku no Miko.:"

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

Miaka sighed. It was only yesterday that she saw her _own_ Sei, Soi, _BETRAY_ her to go with the Suzaku Sei; but Yui said that it wasn't betrayal at all—but who _cared _about what _Yui_ said?

'I certainly don't,' Miaka thought venomously.

"Seiryuu no Miko?" asked a very unfamiliar voice outside her door.

"_Who_ is it?" she asked.

"I am one of the Seiryuu Sei, Seiryuu no Miko," said the voice, entering. "I am Kutoku Bu, Your Majesty, known as Amiboshi of the Seiryuu Sei."

Once the boy entered the light, Miaka saw a clear view of _Amiboshi_. He had short blonde hair and pale blue eyes. A flute was tucked near his blue cotton pants. He wore a pale yellow-blue v-shirt.

"And I am also another of your Sei," said another boy. "My name's Kutoku Shunukaku, known was _Su_boshi of the Seiryuu Sei."

Suboshi looked very much like Amiboshi, but instead of a flute, he had a yo-yo ("It's called the _Ryuuseisui_," replied Suboshi when Miaka asked him what it was) tied to the left side of his belt, the same place where Amiboshi's flute was.

The cold breeze flew in through Miaka's open window as Nakago walked in. "Ah, Seiryuu no Miko," he acknowledged. "I believe you've met Amiboshi and Suboshi?"

"Yes," gasped Miaka weakly. The thought of having two new Sei somehow frightened her in some way; she'd already met both Miboshi and Ashitare, and she didn't like them in any way. Miboshi was a little monk, but nobody knew who he really was, as he had the power to take over one other's body. Ashitare was more on the canine side. He was a blue-skinned werewolf that was very loyal to Nakago, and mostly only listened to the Shogun.

Evening out her night-gown, Miaka stood up and sauntered to the window, the breeze brushing her face with her hair.

"What is wrong, Your Eminence?" queried Nakago.

"It's just that—it's just—no, never mind," sighed Miaka heavily. "It's going to be no use anyway."

"You desire that Hotohori, do you not, My Lady?" asked both Suboshi and Amiboshi (Suboshi was twirling his Ryuuseisui around his wrist by now).

Even though she knew that Hotohori was an emperor and could not be out of Konan at all, she nodded.

"Well," answered Nakago, drawing himself up to his full height, "you will get the Suzaku Sei."

With this, he called a guard. "Get the emperor of Konan for your Maiden," he snapped, and the guard teleported into thin air.

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**(NEXT SCENE)**_

"Drop the knife!" shouted Tamahome.

"Give us the Emperor!" declared the guard, "and I will set your Miko free!"

"There's only one person _this_ desperate," choked out Yui, the blade of the knife touching her skin.

"_Miaka!_" gasped Keisuke, Soi, Chichiri, and Hotohori, as Tamahome practically spat out the name.

"If you do not hand over Hotohori of the Suzaku Sei, I will _kill_ your Miko," threatened the black-clad figure.

Hotohori frowned, "Sei" growing brightly on the left side of his neck. 'Yui...' he thought, remembering the letter he'd sent her. "I will go with you!" he stated as if it were nothing.

A chorus of "No's!" and "Hotohori's!" were heard ringing through the room.

"I will try and come back when the last two Sei of Suzaku are found," cried Hotohori walking towards the guard. "Until then, do not bother, please. I do not want any of you killed before the Summoning Ceremony of Suzaku, whenever that happens."

Right before the guard teleported to leave, a cry of, "LEKKA SHIENN!!" rang out.

* * *

****

****

****

****

**Ending A/N:**

Gods this took too long to write.

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Review Responses on mediaminer:**_

glazwing: :-) You really think this is as promising as you say? Then thanks a lot, Meghanna. I like your honest personality, and I hope you review it once again with your wonderful words of wisdom!

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Review Responses on fanfiction:**_

WaysideGirl: ;-) Why thank you very much. I will try my best to write this Fanfiction as best as I can. (This counts for all of your six reviews.)

Thanks so far to both glazwing and WaysideGirl to their very nice reviews! ;-) Thanks!

Also, I know I didn't make Tasuki appear like I said, but the _Lekka Shienn _was all I could fit.

****

****

****

****

**(1):** This was supposed to mean _I Dream_ somehow. It's not a real book, either.

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Preview:**_

The next Sei, Tasuki, is revealed, as Hotohori goes with the guard of Kutou.

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Next:**_

__

__

_Illegitimi Non Carborundum – The Flame's Iron Fan_


End file.
